


Something

by missliberal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missliberal/pseuds/missliberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pulled the sheets down. “No way,” I exclaimed to myself. It was Dan. It was Daniel Howell, my best friend and roommate and partner in crime. “Fuck fuck fucking fuck me in the ass,” I said at a normal volume, which was apparently enough to wake up sleepy Danny next to me.</p><p>“What in this universe are you doing?” Dan said sleepily, attempting to cover himself up to no avail. “Wait, what happened last night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

I don’t really know when I realised what happened. In some ways, I think I knew it before I even opened my eyes. It was just this nagging feeling in my chest that told me something was up. I knew I had sex — you always know you when you had sex. I knew it was good — you always know when it was good. My mouth was dry, I was completely naked, my thighs were kind of sore, and there was a dull ache in my lower abdomen and I knew, I knew that when I opened my eyes I would be surprised.

I blinked once, disoriented. A ray of sunlight shone through a gap in the curtains, but it definitely wasn’t enough light to see my surroundings. I rolled over and flicked the lamp on. I was in my room, so that was great. Slight hangover headache, but it was bearable. I blinked a few more times, my eyes adjusting to the lighting. Beer bottles on the floor, my entire outfit, shirt, trousers, everything was strewn throughout the room. Besides my clothes, there was… No, it couldn’t be. Dan’s shirt? Dan’s trousers? Dan’s shoes and socks and everything. Oh fuck no. I slowly turned my head to the left. A lump under the blanket was all I could see. I didn’t want to, but I had to. I just had to.

\---

“Truth!” Dan shouted, lying on Phil’s lap, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He took a swig of beer, some of it spilling onto his clothes. At this point, he didn’t really care. Phil pondered for a while, then finally decided. “Fine. Did you ever have any feelings for me? S-since when we met first met at the… um. The track? The - THE TRAIN. The train station.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dan laughed, sitting upright, staring straight into Phil’s eyes. “Obviously. Duh. You’re fucking hot!” he slurred, his face dangerously close to Phil’s. “Really?” Phil slurred back.

“Fuck yeah! For like… like now. Like till now. No, but, yeah,” Dan said back, turning into a more emotional drunk. “For realz?” Phil asked once more. Dan nodded furiously. “Why didn’t you say anything, you lump?” Phil asked. Dan opened his mouth, probably to say some kind of drunken snarky retort, but Phil practically leapt forward and latched his lips to Dan’s. It was sloppy, and there was a laughable amount of teeth, but Dan couldn’t have been more happy. A few minutes later, kissing had turned into full on making-out, including Dan straddling Phil and attempted dry humping, so once they both remembered the existence of a bedroom, they knew where this was going.

“I top,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s mouth as they both stood up. His voice was low and husky and made Dan’s eyes roll back into his head. “Fine by me,” Dan replied, his voice suspiciously high-pitched and giggly.

\---

I pulled the sheets down. “No way,” I exclaimed to myself. It was Dan. It was Daniel Howell, my best friend and roommate and partner in crime. “Fuck fuck fucking fuck me in the ass,” I said at a normal volume, which was apparently enough to wake up sleepy Danny next to me.

“What in this universe are you doing?” Dan said sleepily, attempting to cover himself up to no avail. “Wait, what happened last night?”

Phil kissed Dan passionately, pinning him to the bed easily. Moans echoed freely through the room. Dan reached forward and grasped Phil in his fist, and Phil stopped kissing Dan and looked down, breathing heavily. “Second drawer from the top,” Dan muttered as he tore off Phil’s boxers, the only clothing he had left. Phil rolled away momentarily to retrieve whatever was in the drawer; lube and condoms, hidden sneakily under some magazines. Dan proceeded to take off his own boxers.

“How do you want me?” Dan asked. Phil smirked at him. “Seriously. On my stomach, or my hands and knees?” 

“I want to see your face when I fuck you,” Phil asked, looking so dishevelled and sexy Dan shuddered.

“I think we had sex,” was my timid reply. Dan looked around, and saw the mess the room was in. This was when he became aware of the fact that we were both naked, and began to blush. “Wait, so… what, wait, what?”

“My thoughts exactly,” I muttered, but looked back at Dan. “We had sex. And you were good. I mean, it was good. I mean… nevermind.”

I had never been this uncomfortable, and I was uncomfortable because, I was, in that moment, attracted to Dan. In a romantic, sexual kind of way. This threw me off. “I… I don’t know what to say. It’s weird how normal this feels,” Dan said, sitting up.

“It feels like nothing happened, right?” I answered, my voice still overcome with fatigue. “Okay, I have an idea. We go shower and change, and have this conversation fully dressed?” Dan asked, but really, I was fine with naked Dan. In fact, I very much liked naked Dan.

\---

Phil squeezed an acceptable amount of lube onto his palm, and spread it across his hands. He looked at Dan, “Are you sure about this? I mean, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Dan almost laughed at this. “I’ve almost completely sobered up, firstly, and secondly, I’ve been literally fantasising about this for god knows how long. Just please —”

He was cut off as Phil inserted two fingers into him. Dan let out a string of cusses when Phil crooked his fingers at just the right angle, and Phil didn’t know what to do, he was so turned on. He pushed his fingers in and out, faster and faster as time went by, and Dan didn’t care anymore. He put his arms up and clawed at Phil’s bare chest, moaning, chanting Phil Phil Phil. When Phil finally removed his fingers, Dan was almost at orgasm and he practically cried. “Fuck, I hate you so much.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it eventually,” Phil answered. He ripped the plastic that held the condom and hastily put some lube in it, but then, Dan stopped him. “Let me do it,” he heard coming out of his mouth. When did he get so brave?

Dan snatched the condom and got on his knees, and though he was taller than Phil, Phil’s gaze made him feel small. He stroked Phil’s length, back and forth, back and forth, slow and teasing. Phil whimpered, and Dan loved the sound so much. He wanted to hear it again, he wanted Phil so scream his name like a curse word. Dan pushed Phil onto the bed and travelled down his body, kissing and licking as he went down. Phil made all the right noises, and finally, Dan took Phil in his mouth, not wanting to break. Phil threw himself off the bed, overwhelmed by how he was feeling and how fucking amazing Dan felt around him. His tongue was a spectacular muscle, and Phil was incredibly honoured to have it do all kinds of things to him, including but not limited to pressing his underside vein, — making Phil shiver — swirling around the head, — Phil moaned at that one — and occasionally lick from base to tip. Dan saw that Phil was close, and Phil just didn’t want to go that way.

“Dan — fuck — I’m gonna… if you keep going, I’m gonna come — stop it,” was all he managed to say. Dan knew what he meant, and disconnected with an audible pop. “I want this to last as long as possible,” Phil admitted, trying to catch his breath.

\---

I met Dan in the lounge after I came out of the shower, hair was still wet and smelling like raspberries. Dan was sitting on the sofa, staring at the space in front of him. He must have heard me approaching because he said, “I remember what happened now.”

I sat down next to him, and very close to him too, closer than what was ever allowed. “Me too. Well, most of it. Did you… Do you really like me? Romantically?”

Dan looked at his hands, then at my hands, then my chest, followed by, finally, my eyes. “Well, honestly, yeah. For a while now. I mean, I tried to convince myself that I was straight, but you can only lie to yourself for so long, you know?”

I liked deep into his eyes, and tried to assess my emotions accurately. Did I love him platonically? Yes. I did. He was so important to me and my life. I couldn’t picture our duo ever being split up. Did I like him romantically? I had never really thought about it much, but now that I did, I realised that my opinions were quite hazy. I… I liked Dan. I liked him in a way I had never acknowledged before.

\---

“Can we fuck now?” Dan said, as he put the condom on Phil. “Uh — Dan, fuck, Dan — yes, let’s.”

Dan ceased his teasing strokes and lay on the bed. Phil positioned himself on top on Dan, but stopped suddenly. “Are you positive you want to go on?”

“Holy fuck Phil, just —” Dan was cut off once again as Phil lowered himself until they were hip to hip. Dan let out a few small huffs as he adjusted to Phil’s length. “Shit, you’re so tight,” Phil mumbled breathlessly, burying his face into an’s shoulder. Dan was starting to feel pleasure course through his veins, making his toes curl. “Move, Phil, please fuck me.”

Phil was more than happy to oblige, starting out slow, making Dan whine. Then picking up speed, hitting Dan’s prostate with every stoke. Dan’s moans only served to fuel Phil’s passion. Dan’s hand flew up to grasp himself but Phil just swatted it away, replacing it with his own.

“Fuck fuck fuck yes just like that oh my god,” Dan moaned. Phil had never felt this overwhelming, raw passion and he loved it. He loved looking at Dan writhing beneath him, pink in the face. He had forgotten how much he loved taking someone.

Phil could feel it now, it was coming on fast, but he was determined to make Dan come first. He quickened the pace of his hand, “Come Dan, I know you want to. Come for me.” Dan made a kind of choking, gurgling sound, not caring whether the neighbours were going to complain. For all he cared, the landlord could be in the house. And he came, hard, letting out a small shriek of ‘Phil’. Phil let himself come just afterward, letting out a low, long moan.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck holy shit,” Dan moaned as Phil pulled out of him. “That was incredible.” Phil was still speechless from the best sex he had ever had in his life, and collapsed next to Dan. “I don’t want this to be a one night stand,” Dan said a few minutes later, so quiet that Phil couldn’t really hear him.

“It won’t be. This is something, we have something. I promise.” And on that reassuring note, Dan tangled his limbs with Phil’s and slept the best sleep he had in years.

\---

“I like you,” Phil said matter-of-factly. He repeated it, “I like like you.” Dan’s blush crept from the bottom of his neck to his jaw, and Phil stared at it in wonder. He leaned in cautiously, and Dan did nothing to stop in. Dan, instead, leaned forward as well, and their lips were about to meet when Phil mumbled, “This is something.”


End file.
